Tajwar Khandaker
QUICK REMINDER: NO ONE HAS PERMISSION TO EDIT MY POST Real Name: Tajwar Khandaker Occupation: Currently an Anti-Hero, Former Jedi Warrior, Possibly will become a Sith Side: Lives by his own rules Code Name: Nothing yet Gender: Male Homeworld: Onderon Species: Human Skin Color: Light skinned Hair Color: Brown (naturally black) Eye Color: Blue Family: Has a brother named Hari Winners Squads: Joined a lot of squads. For ex. Stormforge Battalion Joined CWA AKA The Clone Wars: Late 2012 or Early 2013 Age and Date of Birth: Unknown (Looks like someone who is in their early or mid 20s) Weapons: Lightsabers and Darksabers (main), Bow and Arrows (main), Martial Arts, Sniper, Dual Pistols, Assault Rifle Powers: Force Lightning, Force Push, Strength of the Wolf (has more powers due to the kind of worlds he has lived in, one of the possible powers is turning into a ghost wolf) Spiritual Animal: Wolves Skills: Martial Arts, Parkour, fast enough to catch a shooting arrow Height: 6 ft 2 in Weight: 180 lb Current Status: Alive Body Type: Similar to Altair from Assassin's Creed Voice: Similar to Desmond Miles from Assassin's Creed Current Personality and Behaviour: Serious, Dark, Gritty, Barely Smiles, Devastated, Quiet, someone who you do not wanna piss off or mess with Inspired by: Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow from the TV show called Arrow, The Hunter Subclass from Destiny, Altair and Connor from Assassin's Creed Other information: He is a descendant to both an ancient Sith Lord, an ancient Jedi Master, and an ancient Gray Jedi of the Old Republic. They've been dead for thousands of years, and whoever they were still remains a mystery : Origins "My old self died a long time ago, because I've killed him and buried him. Whatever that's left of him in me is nothing but darkness. But if you really think about it, the truth is that we are both dead in the inside.....and forgotten." – Tajwar Khandaker A young teenager from Onderon who was kind, happy, wise (similar to obi-wan's personality), who had no idea of any conflict, was introduced to the Clone Wars (CWA) when he was sent to Ryloth and then to Coruscant. The boy had no parents to contact with from where he was sent to, since he lived alone in Onderon with his friends and a few cousins who he’ll never see ever again. He also lived with his brother Umaer Khandaker who changed his name into Hari Winners and who was disguised as a clone. Later, he turned into a Jedi and participated in the Clone Wars just like everyone else. The boy still has no idea of what has happened to his parents, now he thinks they’re possibly dead. He had no friends at first, but then started getting along with other Jedi warriors that were around him. He joined a lot of squads and made friends with people he has met in those squads. In other times, the boy still struggled and was not accepted by some people that were around him. The padawan only had a blaster and was not worthy enough to wield a single lightsaber (only used one in training), or to use the force (not being worthy enough to use a lightsaber or the force basically means not having a jedi membership). So he trained, and trained hard with the friends he has made and other Jedi masters like Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kit Fisto, Yoda, etc. One day, it was announced that “The End” was near (order 66 / rise of the galactic empire / the shutdown date) and everyone was told to be prepared for it. Just like everyone else, the boy had to be prepared for the worst this time and was finally granted to become a Jedi Assassin/Warrior by the Jedi masters (free jedi membership). He fought the Droid army, Grevious, Dooku, Maul, Umbarans, Opress, hunters in Felucia, and anyone else that was considered an enemy to the Jedi Order. He followed the Jedi rules and was destined to become one of the greatest Jedi Assassins/Warriors, but “The End” was already here and it was all over. Every Sith and Jedi warriors were first pronounced dead, but was after confirmed that there were still survivors and some of them were still with their friends. Just like anyone else, the boy was considered dead by most people but was still alive. After Order 66 finally was a success, the boy had to move on and live his life on his own again in other places. The boy never found his brother after Order 66, and now thinks that he died too. The next three years, the boy has existed in other worlds that he has travelled to (other mmo games like dc universe online and destiny) and has mostly been through hell. He was fighting evil for a long time now and his life has changed forever. He is more different now with scars all over him. He was kind, happy, and very wise like Master Kenobi, but now he seems more serious and does not smile a lot (similar to batman, and the green arrow from the tv show arrow). He is indeed forgotten and is basically a ghost to anyone who use to know him in his past life. As a mercenary, an assassin, and a Lone Wolf, he lurks in the shadows and shows fear and justice to his enemies. He goes by his own rules to help people, to serve justice, and bring peace. He does not care about himself anymore and does whatever he can to help people and defeat evil, which means he would kill his enemies if he has to. Today, he now has made fairly a good amount of friends but has not changed from his new self. Sometimes people would call him emo or gothic, but then he will just disagree with them and say that he is not like anyone else because he is himself and always will be himself. After 3 years, he found out that the galaxy he lived in where the Clone Wars and Order 66 took place finally has a new hope (cwa emulator aka the return of cwa). He is now looking forward to going back to that world once again, but is still aware that he will have enemies. Since he has changed, he will return as an Anti-Hero, possibly would turn to the Dark Side and has a very less chance of becoming a Jedi ever again after what he has been through. He is fully strong enough to control his hate and his anger from being unleashed. He will no longer go by his original name anymore and will indeed be someone else……he will be something else. "I am no hero, I was never considered a hero or a good man by anyone. I have killed my enemies before. But in the end, I really have no choice but to do something that i will regret doing. Sometimes I have to do what is necessary, even if that means killing my enemies. Yes I understand that the Jedi Order will not accept me anymore if they find out about the laws I've broken, and the number of enemies I've killed. If my own ways does not work for me, then I will have no choice but to join the dark side. After all, someone indeed once told me about how I have more darkness inside of me than light." : – Tajwar Khandaker : : Ancestors "Who are you" : – Tajwar Khandaker to the Sith Lord Before Order 66 (the shutdown), the boy felt a presence in a hidden room in an unknown area of the Jedi Temple where no one was permitted to go. He walked in and spotted a very big triangle in the middle of the room, on the ground. Each angle had a beacon, and inside each beacons he saw holocrons floating. One was glowing dark red, one was glowing bright yellow, and the last one was glowing bright white. Sith "There is no hope for you" : – The Ghost of the Sith Lord to Tajwar Khandaker He walked towards the red holocron which was shaped as a pyramid, and grabbed it with his right hand. He held it for at least 5 seconds, then his veins started glowing red, his left hand was in red electrical aura, and then his eyelids turned black just like goth with the pupil started glowing red. The room turned pitch black, there was fog everywhere, and it was cold. "There is no hope for you....", the boy heard a very deep, dark voice (similar to kylo ren but does not sound robotic and sounds more natural and ghostly but also with an echo to his voice). He turned around and saw someone standing in the middle of the triangle. The man was covered in a very dark, smoke like aura. He was wearing a black hood with a cape, a black armor plate with red neon linings on it, a black armored arm and hand gears with red neon linings on it, black armored leg gears with red neon linings on it, and a black armored helmet with the eyes glowing red (he looked so similar to the sith marauder gear from cwa and similar to darth revan). The boy instantly took out his lightsaber and tried striking him with it, but it just went through him and so did the boy. He tried striking him again, and still did not work. It was a ghost, but not a force ghost though because this time it seemed like a very different kind of ghost. He kept staring at the boy, but then the boy backed up. "Who are you", the boy asked. The ghost said, "There is no hope for you. All there can be is pain, anger, fear, suffering, and darkness, just like Darth Vader". The boy seemed confused, "I'm sorry but who the hell is Vader". "Oh you will find out soon enough, what matters now is you, child. You have no idea of how much darkness is inside of you right now, child. The Jedis are weak, they are fragile, and they have lied to you and everyone else for thousands of years. You may try bringing peace to everyone else if you follow the Jedi Order, but you will never find peace in yourself and you will destroy yourself with how weak you are. The only way you can get what you wish for the most in your life is by joining the dark side. You can be the one to use the force and the darkness to destroy those who have lied to you, betrayed you, and rule the galaxy. Vader and his master are weaklings with their Galactic Empire. You can be better than those insects, better than any other Sith, even the one who has slaughtered her parents and everyone else in the room the moment she was born in the planet Korriban. The power, the darkness, it is all there inside of you, you just have to do what is necessary.............After all, you are one of my descendants. Out of all of them, you have the most darkness inside you." The ghost was fading away in the fog. It looked like he was dissolving, and parts of his armor and flesh were coming off and were burning out. In the end, you could see some parts of his skeleton. He was dissolving and then in the end, he disappeared. The room was bright again, and the boy's eyes and veins turned back to normal. The boy put the holocron back inside the beacon, but was very shocked and confused of what he experienced. He had a lot of questions in mind about the name Vader that the ghost mentioned. He had an idea of who he was talking about when he mentioned about the girl who killed everyone the moment she was born, but had a lot of questions about the name Vader and who his master was. He was also thinking about what he said about joining the dark side, but was also shocked that one of his ancestors was a Sith Lord. Jedi "Don't let the darkness consume you, boy" : – The Ghost of the Jedi Master to Tajwar Khandaker" He moved on to the next holocron, which was the yellow one and was shaped as a cube. He grabbed it and held it for 5 seconds, then his eye lids started glowing yellow, his veins started glowing yellow, and then his left hand was covered with a yellow, glimmering looking aura. The room turned dark again. "Don't let the darkness consume you, boy", the boy heard someone else speak again. He turned around and saw another man standing at the middle of the triangle. His body was covered in the same aura the boy's hand was covered in. He was wearing a yellow hood with a yellow cape, but his cape was covering his entire body. The boy could not see his entire face because of the hood, but could see that he had a beard. The boy realized that his voice sounded similar to Obi-Wan and had the same accent as Obi-Wan (just like the previous one, he also had an echo to his voice), but he knew it cant be Obi-Wan. This time the boy did not attack him since he realized that he was another ghost. "And who are you", the boy asked. "I am one of your ancestors, boy", the ghost replied. "I see, just like the previous one. What is your name", the boy asked. Ignoring the boy's question, the ghost then told him, "The force is strong in you, but there is intense darkness inside of you. Do not let the darkness consume you, or you will lose yourself forever. Unless you follow the Jedi Order, you will be destined to become what you wish to become. Follow the Jedi Order, we can teach you more....." The boy interrupted, "But what if the Jedi Order is not what we think it is". The Sith are lying to you, and they are trying to manipulate you to do what they want. Do not fall for any of those mad men, follow light side, and you will indeed get what you wish for the most............greatness awaits you, boy." The ghost then disappeared the same way the previous one did, except he had more light and it looked less horrifying. The boy's hands and eyes turned back to normal and he is still wondering what to do. He put the holocron back and then walked towards the last one. Gray "And that is for no one else to decide but you, and you alone" : – The Ghost of the Gray Jedi to Tajwar Khandaker The last one had a weird shape, but was glowing white. He grabbed it and then held it. 5 seconds later, his pupil started to glow white, his veins started glowing white, and his left arm was covered with a very blue, celestial like aura. The room turned dark again. "So what do u choose...." The boy heard another voice, and it sounded just like anakin's voice (it sounded like anakin from the clone wars tv show, but had an echo to his voice just like the previous ones). He turned around and saw another man standing in the middle of the triangle, covered in the same aura the boy's hands were covered in. The man was wearing a white hood, and his face was covered. He looked like an Assassin. "I guess your another ancestor of mine", said the boy. "Yes I am", the ghost replied. "So are you another Jedi or a Sith who's gonna tell me which side to should pick", the boy asked. The ghost told him, "Of course not, but I will tell you this. Jedi or Sith, to me none of them ever mattered. Both have made a lot of mistakes. The Sith have been showing intense madness for thousands of years, but the Sith Lord who was speaking with you before was also being honest about the Jedi. Yes it is true, the Jedis have indeed made a lot of mistakes and they have lied to everyone about some things that. The Jedis can be considered weak, only because of the way they act and the way they are forced to be like. The Jedis and the Siths have been fighting each other for thousands of years, and nothing has changed. There is still madness and darkness, and the darkness is about rise again in the next coming days. I never joined any of them, and I chose my own path just like few others. I did whatever that was necessary to bring peace and serve justice, but I needed to be careful, to control myself and to control my limits." "So what should I do", the boy asked. The ghost then told him, "And that is for no one else to decide but you, and you alone. Sith, Jedi, or yourself, whatever is right for you but think very carefully about your decisions. The only way you can bring hope to the galaxy, to bring peace, and to serve justice, is by choosing you own path. You have to be very careful. You do have an intense amount of darkness inside of you, so use the darkness carefully against your enemies, and keep both the light side and the dark side of yourself in a limit. Focus and control yourself. Do what you must to save the galaxy and to bring peace. In the end, you will indeed get anything that you have wished for. I am not stopping you from joining the Sith or the Jedi, just be careful of what side you pick. Before you make your decision, you need to become someone else, you need to become something else................remember what I've told you, kid." The ghost then disappeared the same way the previous ones did. The boy's eyes and hands turned back to normal. Now being unsure of what to do, the boy is scared of his future. He puts back the holocron and then leaves that room as fast as he can. The next few days, the boy kept thinking about what he should do. After Order 66 (shutdown date), the boy had to move on since everyone thought that he was dead. The next few years, he has changed and has been through hell. This is where the newer version of him rises. Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Assassin Category:Gray Jedi Category:Mercenary Category:CWA Character Wiki Category:Sith Assassin Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Onderon Category:Trooper Battle Class